ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Girl
Plot We open on an empty math classroom, with Owen and Aspidites sitting across from each other, playing chess. Owen is on the white side, Aspidites on the black. Owen moves a piece forward, and leans back. Aspidites: Are you sure you wouldn't rather go to your party? It is the last day of middle school, and you might have fun. She nudges a piece forward with her tail. Owen: I'm having all the fun I need with you. Plus, most of the time these parties are a little dumb. He moves one of his pieces, and takes one of hers. She smiles; that was a good move. Aspidites: But aren't you going to miss your friends over the summer? She grabs a piece, and moves it. Owen immediately responds by moving another one of his. Owen: You, Buggy, Luffy, Zolo and Bhar are my only friends. Everyone here thinks I'm a stupid anime geek. Aspidites moves one of her pieces. Aspidites: But there must be somebody here who shares the same interests as you. Owen thinks for a minute, before making a move. Aspidites then moves, and takes one of his pieces. Owen: Well, there are some. But even THEY think I'm too distant, or not fun enough to hang out with. So I just hang to myself. Owen makes a move. Aspidites: Has it always been like this? She moves. Owen: No, it was pretty good from Kindergarten to 5th grade. But when 6th grade started, everyone I knew became different. They started hanging out with new people, and became mean to me. Aspidites: All of them? Owen: Well, I didn't know that many people, but yes. Soon I had no friends. At least until I met you guys. Owen moves a piece, and takes one of hers. Owen: Check. Aspidites puts her tail around Owen’s shoulder. Aspidites: Well, I sure am glad I met you. If I didn't, I'd still be working for Agate. Owen: Or you and me would've killed Mom and Dad, and a whole bunch of other people. Aspidites: Oh yeah. I wonder what would've happened if we went down that path? Owen shrugs. Aspidites then moves one of her pieces. Owen then moves one of his pieces, and takes one of hers. Owen: Checkmate. Aspidites smiles. Owen: Wanna play again? He resets the board, and then hears a girl’s voice from outside. ???: Excuse me? Is this the math room? Owen and Aspidites look at the door. Owen: Yeah, it is. ???: Good, I'm totally lost! A girl steps in the door. The camera pans up so we see her whole body. She is wearing red high heels, a mint green skirt, black leggings, a blue shirt, brown hair, and green eyes. She smiles at Owen. ???: I take it you must be Owen? Owen: Yeah. How did you know my name? ???: The principal told me. He said, ‘Go hang out with Owen, he's the only one in the room.’ Owen: *sigh* Of course. So, what's your name? Cathy: Cathy. Cathy Fisher. She turns to look at Aspidites. Cathy: Aw, you have a pet snake? Owen(thought): Crap, Aspidites didn't camouflage. Owen: No, she's more of a friend then a pet. Cathy: That's sweet. She goes to pet her. Owen: Oh wait, she doesn't- Aspidites lets her pet her. She actually likes it. Owen: Huh. She usually isn't so kind to strangers. Cathy: Does she have a name? Owen: Uh, her name is Aspidites. Aspidites: Pleased to meet you. Cathy is mildly surprised. Cathy: You can talk? Owen: Yeah, it's a really long story. You're not that surprised? Cathy: Compared to what I've seen at my parents house, this is nothing. Owen: Hmm. Cathy then spots Owen’s Sailor Moon manga on the floor. She picks it up. Cathy: No way! You like Sailor Moon too? Owen is shocked. Owen: Y-You like Sailor Moon too? Cathy: Like? I love! She then starts humming the Sailor Moon theme song. Cathy: Fighting evil by the moonlight… Owen: Winning love by daylight… Both: Never running from a real fight! She is the one named Sailor Moon! They start laughing and high-five. She then sees the chess board. Cathy: Ooh, wanna play chess? Owen: Ok. Owen takes the white pieces, she takes the black. They both move pawns, and then Owen moves his knight. Owen: This is the longest I've talked to someone without them leaving. Besides animals. Cathy: Really? You seem like a nice person. Owen: Yeah, but people think I'm too weird to hang out with. I don’t even know why. Cathy moves a bishop. Cathy: Maybe you're not compatible with those kind of people? Owen: If that was the case, I would have more friends here. Even people like me don't like me. Owen moves his knight again. Cathy then moves another pawn. Owen then takes it with his knight. Cathy then looks at Owen’s Celestialsapien arm. Cathy: Hey, what's up with your arm? Owen looks at it. Owen: Umm, I don't feel comfortable telling you about that. Cathy: Oh come on, please? Owen: It's one of my greatest secrets. Cathy: And that's why I want to know! Owen: I just met you. Why would I tell someone I just met something super important like that? Cathy: Hmph. Touché. She then takes Owen’s knight with her bishop. Owen: So, I've never seen you at school before. And I know basically everybody. What's your story? She grins at him. Cathy: I'll tell you, if you tell me about your arm. Owen hesitates, then sighs. Owen: Clever girl. Alright, I'll tell you. He holds up his arm for show. Owen: You see, there’s this omnipotent race of aliens called Celestialsapiens. And I'm part Celestialsapien, so I have this arm. I mean it used to be a normal human arm, but the regular one got cut off, and then it got replaced. And me being part Celestialsapien gave me special powers! Cathy is going along with this easily. Cathy: Powers? What kind of powers? Owen is confused. Owen: Seriously, you're believing all of this? Cathy: Yeah! I've always known aliens existed! So, what kind of powers? Owen: Let me answer that question with a question. Which Sailor Scout is your favorite? Cathy: Easy! Sailor Venus! Owen: Alright, Venus. He takes an empty container out of his lunch box, and places it on a shelf. Owen: Alright, ready? Cathy: You bet I am! Owen: Crescent Beam! He raises his finger, and points it, shooting a beam at the container, breaking it into pieces. Cathy is amazed. Cathy: Amazing! Owen: It's not just that. I can use powers from any anime! Cathy: Wow! You could even use powers from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure? Owen: I've never seen that. I only know the Zoom Punch. Cathy gets closer to his face. Cathy: Well you should! Owen backs away. Owen: Ok….So, now it's your turn for a story! Cathy: Well, my story isn't that interesting. Or at least not as exciting as yours. Owen: I don't care, I just want to know! Cathy giggles. Cathy: Ok. Well, my mom got a new job here around a week ago. We had to move immediately. I never even had time to say goodbye to all my friends. Owen: Aw man, that sucks. Cathy: Eh, it didn't bother me that much. I always had my phone, so I could call and text. And my parents were so anxious for me to have summer friends, they made me come to school. I thought you would still have a month left in your school year like mine, but it turns out this is the last day! I didn't even get to make more friends! She sighs, and Owen looks a little concerned. Cathy: And they were sold out of tickets for the party, so I couldn't go even if I wanted to. Owen then reaches in his pocket, and pulls out four tickets. Owen: Well, the principal said if I wanted to come, I could, and maybe bring a few friends. Bhar(off-screen): Friends? The camera pans to Owen’s backpack, and Bhar pops out of his figure. Bhar: I'll take you up on that offer! Cathy is surprised. Cathy: Woah! Who is he? Owen: Oh. Cathy, this is Bhar. Bhar, this is Cathy. Bhar: Sup? Cathy: Hello Bhar! Does he have powers like you? Owen: He has powers, he can change into a boar. Bhar responds by changing into a boar. He growls, and changes back. Cathy: Sweet! So he's kind of like Ganondorf? Bhar: W-What? No, I'm not like Ganondorf! Owen: He also used to be evil. Cathy: See? He's almost exactly like Ganondorf! Bhar: No! I am totally not Ganondorf! Cathy: Ok totally not Ganondorf. Bhar groans. Bhar: Can we just go to the party? Owen: Ok. But we have an extra ticket. Emerson pops out of Owen. Emerson: I'll take it! Cathy looks at him. Cathy: Is this another one of your superpowered friends? Owen: Sort of. This is Emerson. Celestialsapiens have multiple personalities, and he's kind of like my other personality. Emerson: Oh hey! This is Cassie right? Cathy: Cathy. Not Cassie. Emerson: Ok Catty. Cathy sighs. Cathy: Wait, how did you even know my name anyways? Emerson: I know almost everything about anything. For example, Bhar’s real name is- Bhar covers his mouth. Bhar: No one will know. Anyways, let's go. He walks out of the room. Emerson and Cathy follow. Owen: Aspidites, you wanna come? Aspidites: No thanks, I don't like most of the humans here. Owen: Ok, just try not to get caught. She nods, and Owen walks out of the room. We then cut to them entering the party. The principal is taking up tickets. He is surprised to see Owen and the group. Principal: Owen? Well I'll be! I never thought you'd actually come to this! Owen: I didn't either, but hey. People change. He hands them all their tickets, and they walk in. We see Sarth and Amy running the snow cone booth. Amy hands a blue one to a student. Sarth: Ugh, I can't believe we have to do this for another hour. Amy: Oh grow up. I like working. Sarth: That's a big fat lie. You just wanted to see how Owen was doing, and he's not even here! She points to the entrance. Amy: There he is. Owen, Cathy, Bhar and Emerson walk in. Sarth: Why is he with Bhar? Did he let him out of the figure we put him in? Why I oughta- Amy: What do you mean? They've been friends all this time. Didn't he tell you? Sarth: No! How did you find out? Amy flashbacks. She is on the couch, and Owen walks up to her. Owen: Hey Mom, is it ok if I be friends with Bhar? Amy: The boar guy who manipulated you? Owen: Yeah! He seems really cool, and- Amy: Stop talking. I think you should go for it. Owen: R-Really? Amy: Yeah! Remember what I've told you. Make all the friends you can! Now go make friends with him buddy! Owen snickers. Owen: I kind of already did. Amy: And that's why I love you. He starts to walk away, but Amy stops him. Amy: But please don't tell your father. We both know he'll react badly. Owen gives her a thumbs up. The flashback ends. Sarth: He flat out told you?! Amy: Of course. We both know I'm his favorite. Sarth: Well, I don't approve, but I'll let it stand. Amy looks at him with a blank expression. Amy: You approve of a giant snake, but you don't approve of a teenager? Sarth cuts off the conversation by handing a red snow cone to a kid. Sarth: Let's just stop talking now. We then cut to Owen and Cathy in a bounce house. Owen and Cathy are both laughing as they bounce all over the place. They then run out, and play some arcade games. Sarth and Amy are watching. Sarth: Wow. Look at that. Amy: I know. Owen's having a great time. Sarth: Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen Owen this happy. Amy: He's come so far. Remember when he used to be alone all the time? Now he has friends that he deserves. Sarth: I'm proud of him. We then see Cathy playing Pac-Man, and she gets the top score. Cathy: Yes! Owen is leaning against the wall, watching. Owen: Wow, you're a real pro! Cathy types in her initials, CAT into the game. Cathy: I always spend my spare change on arcade games. Owen then sees a claw machine. Owen: Hey, check it out! He runs up to the claw machine, and sees it filled with anime products. Owen: Wow, why would they have all this? A student walks up to him. Student: I think Hot Topic was the sponsor for this. Owen: Ah. Owen then sees a Cosmic Heart Compact mirror in the machine. Owen: Woah. Cathy walks up and sees the mirror. Cathy: Sweet. I would love one of those. Owen smiles. Owen: Then, I shall win it for you. Cathy smiles. Cathy: Aw shucks, you don't have to. Owen puts a token in. Owen: No no, I need to. It's the least I can do for you being nice to me. Owen moves the claw, and centers it carefully over the mirror. He presses the button, and the claw drops down. It pushes the mirror away, and misses the grab. Owen: Dang it. Cathy: Aw man. Owen checks his pockets for tokens, but find none. Owen: I guess that was the only one I had. Cathy hands him four tokens. Cathy: Here you go. Owen: Oh, you don't- Cathy: No, I am going to give you these, and you are going to win me that mirror. Owen: Ok. Owen puts another token in, and goes for it. It gets picked up. Owen: Stay in...stay in….. It falls out, but falls flat, making it easier to pick up. Owen: Ok, not a total loss. The prize retrieval flap opens for a little, stays open, and then closes. Owen and Cathy both ignore this. Owen puts another token in, and tries again. The claw doesn't even grab it this time. Owen: Dang it! I will win this for you. When the claw goes back, it shakes for a second. Cathy: Huh? Is it broken? The claw stops shaking. Owen: Must've been a bug. Anyways, two more tries. He puts a token in. He carefully positions it, and drops it. It looks like the claw isn't going to grab it, but then it grabs it. Cathy: Yes! Both: Stay in, stay in! It doesn't fall out, and then the claw drops it into the prize chute. Both: Yes! Owen grabs it, and hands it to Cathy. Owen: Here you go Madam. Cathy smiles and takes it. Cathy: Why thank you sir. They both walk away. The prize shoot suddenly opens, stays open for a few seconds, then closes. You can then see the end of Aspidites’ tail rounding a corner. We then see the outside of the school, when suddenly a black haired lady is floating high up in the air. She has a black dress, black lipstick, and black high heels. Nightmare: So, this is the school Owen Barum goes to. She clenches her fist. Nightmare: Perfect opportunity. We then see Owen and Cathy walking outside. Owen: I think they have mini golf out here. Let's- Suddenly, a black ball of energy hits the ground in front of them. Owen gets ready to battle. Owen: Who's there? Show yourself! The black haired woman from earlier appears in the sky, laughing. Owen: Who are you? Nightmare: I am your darkest fear. Your worst nightmare. But you may call me- Owen: I'm just gonna call you Nightmare. Nightmare: Grr! You cut me off! But that was the right name…. Owen: Let me guess. You want to kill me too. Like everyone else I meet. Nightmare: As always, right on the mark! Owen: Well, can you not? I mean I just met a really cool girl, and we're having a great time…. Nightmare responds by firing a black energy blast at Cathy. Owen blocks it with his arm. Owen: Don't worry. I'll protect you. Owen summons a Garnet Rod. Owen: Pluto Deadly Scream! He shoots a purple ball of energy at her, but she counters it with her own energy blast. Nightmare: Come on, can't you do better than that? Owen responds by firing a water blast at her. It douses her, but she is undamaged. She looks at her dress, which is completely soaked. Nightmare: Well, you've managed to ruin my dress. At least you did something new. Owen jumps into the air. Owen(sarcastic): Oh, I'm sorry! How about I dry you off? Fire…. He cups his hands. Owen: Soul! He fires a fireball at her. She bats it away with her hand, and snickers. Nightmare: Oh come on. Fire after water? So predicta- She sees that her dress is on fire. She quickly pats it out. Nightmare: Ugh! I'm gonna make you suffer for that! She then shoots a black energy blast at Owen. He tries to block it with his arm, but instead of hitting him, it sticks to his hand. Owen: What? He tries to pull it off, but it starts to spread to the rest of his body. It then fully covers him in a dark purple glow. Cathy: Owen! Owen tries to shake it off, before he falls down, unconscious. Cathy tries to shake him awake, but nothing. Nightmare laughs. Nightmare: Don't even try. My nightmare balls are so powerful, he’ll never wake up! Now to take care of you… She readies a blast, before Aspidites lunges at her. She easily swats her away. Nightmare: Ugh, nuisances. She then readies a blast to kill Cathy. Cathy tries to run away, but Nightmare fires two pink energy balls, sticking to Cathy’s feet, trapping her. Nightmare: Aw, don't run away. We’re just about to have fun. Then, Emerson walks outside, and sees what's happening. Emerson: Woah! Nightmare fires the blast. Emerson jumps up in the air, and throws it back at her. She falls to the ground. Nightmare: Ah! How dare you! You're going to pay! Emerson runs up to Owen, and dispels the purple energy around him. Owen wakes up, and slowly stands up. Owen: Agh, what happened? Emerson: I'm just as lost as you. But anyways, give me a high five. Owen looks at him funny. Owen: What? Why? Emerson: Trust me. Give me a high five. Owen: Um, ok. He high fives Emerson, and a giant white glow forms. Owen: Woah, what's happening? Emerson: Just prepare to battle! Nightmare charges, with a black energy sword. Nightmare: Get ready to die! The white glow envelops Emerson and Owen. Nightmare charges into the light. She suddenly stops, and Owen is blocking her sword strike. His hair has turned white, and he is glowing white. Owen: Oh, my power burst! That's it. He snaps her sword in half. Nightmare: W-What? She flies into the air, and shoots more of the nightmare balls. They stick to Owen, but disintegrate. Owen fires a blast of white energy, damaging her greatly. Nightmare: Why….You!!!! She gets mad, and charges a giant black ball of energy. Nightmare: I've got enough power to obliterate every living being within 50 miles! She smiles, and fires it. Owen waits for it to get closer, and kicks it back easily. Nightmare panics, and tries to blast it back. It is far too powerful, and she gets caught up. Nightmare: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! She disappears from view, as the energy ball blows up after carrying her a few feet. Owen falls to the ground, and his power burst deactivates. He starts panting, as he is tired. Owen: Man, that…..was intense….. Cathy runs up to him, and helps him up. Cathy: You did amazing Owen! I didn't know you could do that! Owen: Yeah, I don't have much control over it. Emerson: Well, you'll have a better control over it now. All you need is me, and a situation to use it in. Emerson goes back into Owen. Owen: Hm. They stand in silence. Cathy: So….do you want to go back in the party? Owen: Sure. They both run inside eagerly. Aspidites follows. We then cut to them playing arcade games. Bhar comes up to them. Bhar: Man Owen, this is actually really fun! Cathy is looking at Bhar. Owen: Yeah, it is! Owen turns to Cathy. Owen: Thanks for convincing me to come. Cathy smiles. Bhar walks away. Cathy: Owen, can I tell you a secret? Owen: Uh….sure. Cathy whispers in his ear. Cathy(whispering): Your friend Bhar is kind of cute. Owen is surprised. Owen: Really? Cathy: Yeah! Do you think you could set up a date for us sometime? Owen: Sure. Though I don't know if Bhar’ll like you back. Cathy winks at him, and runs off to play. Owen shrugs, and goes back to playing a game. Bhar then goes back over to him. Bhar: Hey Owen. Doesn't Cathy look like that girl from the arcade? Owen flashbacks to Gamemaster, and remembers her. Owen: You're right! It's the same girl! Bhar: Think she remembers you? Owen: Nah, she definitely would've mentioned it. Owen then walks over to another arcade game, and starts playing multiplayer with Bhar. Cathy is spying on them from the corner of the room. She giggles. Episode Ends Noteworthy Events Major Events *Cathy and Nightmare make their debut. Characters *Owen Barum *Cathy Fisher *Sarth Barum *Amy Barum *Emerson *Bhar *Aspidites Villains *Nightmare Allusions Cathy references JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Trivia *Amy has known about Owen and Bhar being friends. *Bhar references Gamemaster when referring to Cathy. Category:Episodes